coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Julian Roach
Julian Roach wrote 265 episodes of Coronation Street between March 1970 and March 1997 and one further episode co-written with John Stevenson. He also penned episodes of Crown Court and The Grand, and again with John Stevenson, co-created 1980s comedy Brass and co-wrote six episodes of the Street spin-off The Brothers McGregor and another eleven episodes of the same series by himself. In addition, he was a storyliner on Coronation Street briefly from Episode 1018 (21st October 1970) to Episode 1023 (9th November 1970). Episodes written by Julian Roach 1970s 1970 (7 episodes) *Episode 961 (11th March 1970) *Episode 994 (3rd August 1970) *Episode 1010 (23rd September 1970) *Episode 1012 (30th September 1970) *Episode 1019 (26th October 1970) *Episode 1025 (16th November 1970) *Episode 1031 (2nd December 1970) 1971 (18 episodes) *Episode 1043 (13th January 1971) *Episode 1047 (27th January 1971) *Episode 1051 (10th February 1971) *Episode 1058 (8th March 1971) *Episode 1062 (22nd March 1971) *Episode 1072 (26th April 1971) *Episode 1076 (10th May 1971) *Episode 1080 (24th May 1971) *Episode 1082 (31st May 1971) *Episode 1091 (30th June 1971) *Episode 1095 (14th July 1971) *Episode 1113 (15th September 1971) *Episode 1115 (22nd September 1971) *Episode 1118 (4th October 1971) *Episode 1123 (20th October 1971) *Episode 1130 (15th November 1971) *Episode 1135 (1st December 1971) *Episode 1140 (20th December 1971) 1972 (19 episodes) *Episode 1145 (5th January 1972) *Episode 1158 (21st February 1972) *Episode 1165 (15th March 1972) *Episode 1168 (27th March 1972) *Episode 1169 (29th March 1972) *Episode 1179 (3rd May 1972) *Episode 1184 (22nd May 1972) *Episode 1188 (5th June 1972) *Episode 1189 (7th June 1972) *Episode 1195 (28th June 1972) *Episode 1198 (10th July 1972) *Episode 1208 (14th August 1972) *Episode 1209 (16th August 1972) *Episode 1212 (28th August 1972) *Episode 1217 (13th September 1972) *Episode 1224 (9th October 1972) *Episode 1228 (23rd October 1972) *Episode 1229 (25th October 1972) *Episode 1242 (11th December 1972) 1973 (17 episodes) *Episode 1250 (8th January 1973) *Episode 1257 (31st January 1973) *Episode 1258 (5th February 1973) *Episode 1264 (26th February 1973) *Episode 1269 (14th March 1973) *Episode 1276 (9th April 1973) *Episode 1282 (30th April 1973) *Episode 1287 (16th May 1973) *Episode 1293 (6th June 1973) *Episode 1299 (27th June 1973) *Episode 1305 (18th July 1973) *Episode 1312 (13th August 1973) *Episode 1318 (3rd September 1973) *Episode 1321 (12th September 1973) *Episode 1330 (15th October 1973) *Episode 1338 (12th November 1973) *Episode 1351 (26th December 1973) 1974 (13 episodes) *Episode 1355 (9th January 1974) *Episode 1363 (6th February 1974) *Episode 1365 (13th February 1974) *Episode 1377 (27th March 1974) *Episode 1378 (1st April 1974) *Episode 1386 (29th April 1974) *Episode 1418 (19th August 1974) *Episode 1424 (9th September 1974) *Episode 1428 (23rd September 1974) *Episode 1432 (7th October 1974) *Episode 1438 (28th October 1974) *Episode 1448 (2nd December 1974) *Episode 1454 (23rd December 1974) 1975 (17 episodes) *Episode 1459 (13th January 1975) *Episode 1464 (29th January 1975) *Episode 1470 (19th February 1975) *Episode 1478 (19th March 1975) *Episode 1482 (2nd April 1975) *Episode 1491 (5th May 1975) *Episode 1492 (7th May 1975) *Episode 1502 (18th June 1975) *Episode 1506 (23rd June 1975) *Episode 1510 (7th July 1975) *Episode 1520 (11th August 1975) *Episode 1531 (17th September 1975) *Episode 1537 (8th October 1975) *Episode 1540 (20th October 1975) *Episode 1541 (22nd October 1975) *Episode 1553 (1st December 1975) *Episode 1559 (24th December 1975) 1976 (9 episodes) *Episode 1574 (16th February 1976) *Episode 1579 (3rd March 1976) *Episode 1593 (21st April 1976) *Episode 1597 (5th May 1976) *Episode 1605 (2nd June 1976) *Episode 1611 (23rd June 1976) *Episode 1617 (14th July 1976) *Episode 1622 (2nd August 1976) *Episode 1630 (30th August 1976) 1977 (9 episodes) *Episode 1667 (5th January 1977) *Episode 1710 (6th June 1977) *Episode 1720 (11th July 1977) *Episode 1727 (3rd August 1977) *Episode 1733 (24th August 1977) *Episode 1739 (14th September 1977) *Episode 1745 (5th October 1977) *Episode 1753 (2nd November 1977) *Episode 1758 (21st November 1977) 1978 (11 episodes) *Episode 1773 (11th January 1978) *Episode 1784 (20th February 1978) *Episode 1793 (22nd March 1978) *Episode 1797 (5th April 1978) *Episode 1801 (19th April 1978) *Episode 1810 (22nd May 1978) *Episode 1832 (7th August 1978) *Episode 1840 (4th September 1978) *Episode 1846 (25th September 1978) *Episode 1860 (13th November 1978) *Episode 1871 (20th December 1978) 1979 (8 episodes) *Episode 1875 (8th January 1979) *Episode 1882 (31st January 1979) *Episode 1888 (21st February 1979) *Episode 1906 (25th April 1979) *Episode 1924 (27th June 1979) *Episode 1930 (18th July 1979) *Episode 1938 (29th October 1979) *Episode 1953 (19th December 1979) 1980s 1980 (9 episodes) *Episode 1965 (30th January 1980) *Episode 1989 (23rd April 1980) *Episode 2003 (11th June 1980) *Episode 2011 (9th July 1980) *Episode 2022 (18th August 1980) *Episode 2033 (24th September 1980) *Episode 2040 (20th October 1980) *Episode 2055 (10th December 1980) *Episode 2059 (24th December 1980) 1981 (7 episodes) *Episode 2067 (21st January 1981) *Episode 2080 (9th March 1981) *Episode 2105 (3rd June 1981) *Episode 2122 (3rd August 1981) *Episode 2135 (16th September 1981) *Episode 2153 (18th November 1981) *Episode 2158 (7th December 1981) 1982 (8 episodes) *Episode 2171 (20th January 1982) *Episode 2191 (31st March 1982) *Episode 2197 (21st April 1982) *Episode 2209 (2nd June 1982) *Episode 2221 (14th July 1982) *Episode 2239 (15th September 1982) *Episode 2249 (20th October 1982) *Episode 2256 (15th November 1982) 1983 (6 episodes) *Episode 2292 (21st March 1983) *Episode 2318 (20th June 1983) *Episode 2332 (8th August 1983) *Episode 2352 (17th October 1983) *Episode 2363 (23rd November 1983) *Episode 2367 (7th December 1983) 1984 (4 episodes) *Episode 2381 (25th January 1984) *Episode 2398 (26th March 1984) *Episode 2468 (26th November 1984) *Episode 2478 (31st December 1984) 1985 (8 episodes) *Episode 2486 (28th January 1985) *Episode 2494 (25th February 1985) *Episode 2506 (8th April 1985) *Episode 2511 (24th April 1985) *Episode 2533 (10th July 1985) *Episode 2545 (21st August 1985) *Episode 2556 (30th September 1985) *Episode 2581 (25th December 1985) 1986 (1 episode) *Episode 2592 (3rd February 1986) 1989 (3 episodes) *Episode 2985 (30th October 1989) *Episode 2992 (15th November 1989) *Episode 3004 (13th December 1989) 1990s 1990 (17 episodes) *Episode 3017 (12th January 1990) *Episode 3018 (15th January 1990) *Episode 3028 (7th February 1990) *Episode 3038 (2nd March 1990) *Episode 3047 (23rd March 1990) *Episode 3060 (23rd April 1990) *Episode 3073 (23rd May 1990) *Episode 3081 (13th June 1990) *Episode 3092 (9th July 1990) *Episode 3105 (8th August 1990) *Episode 3122 (17th September 1990) *Episode 3131 (8th October 1990) *Episode 3137 (22nd October 1990) *Episode 3145 (9th November 1990) *Episode 3156 (5th December 1990) *Episode 3157 (7th December 1990) *Episode 3163 (21st December 1990) 1991 (15 episodes) *Episode 3172 (9th January 1991) *Episode 3184 (6th February 1991) *Episode 3190 (20th February 1991) *Episode 3200 (15th March 1991) *Episode 3210 (8th April 1991) *Episode 3220 (1st May 1991) *Episode 3225 (13th May 1991) *Episode 3242 (21st June 1991) *Episode 3249 (8th July 1991) *Episode 3261 (5th August 1991) *Episode 3262 (7th August 1991) *Episode 3268 (21st August 1991) *Episode 3276 (9th September 1991) *Episode 3283 (25th September 1991) *Episode 3316 (11th December 1991) 1992 (14 episodes) *Episode 3327 (3rd January 1992) *Episode 3328 (6th January 1992) *Episode 3344 (12th February 1992) *Episode 3351 (28th February 1992) *Episode 3363 (27th March 1992) *Episode 3378 (1st May 1992) *Episode 3385 (18th May 1992) *Episode 3408 (8th July 1992) *Episode 3412 (17th July 1992) *Episode 3426 (19th August 1992) *Episode 3443 (28th September 1992) *Episode 3450 (14th October 1992) *Episode 3472 (4th December 1992) *Episode 3481 (25th December 1992) 1993 (11 episodes) *Episode 3499 (5th February 1993) *Episode 3507 (24th February 1993) *Episode 3526 (9th April 1993) *Episode 3536 (3rd May 1993) *Episode 3544 (21st May 1993) *Episode 3554 (14th June 1993) *Episode 3566 (12th July 1993) *Episode 3575 (2nd August 1993) *Episode 3595 (17th September 1993) *Episode 3606 (13th October 1993) *Episode 3622 (19th November 1993) 1994 (6 episodes) *Episode 3650 (24th January 1994) *Episode 3660 (16th February 1994) *Episode 3677 (28th March 1994) *Episode 3686 (18th April 1994) (Co-written with John Stevenson) *Episode 3708 (6th June 1994) *Episode 3719 (1st July 1994) 1995 (13 episodes) *Episode 3807 (20th January 1995) *Episode 3822 (24th February 1995) *Episode 3833 (22nd March 1995) *Episode 3845 (19th April 1995) *Episode 3855 (12th May 1995) *Episode 3886 (24th July 1995) *Episode 3893 (9th August 1995) *Episode 3902 (30th August 1995) *Episode 3913 (25th September 1995) *Episode 3921 (13th October 1995) *Episode 3929 (1st November 1995) *Episode 3941 (29th November 1995) *Episode 3952 (25th December 1995) 1996 (12 episodes) *Episode 3968 (31st January 1996) *Episode 3976 (19th February 1996) *Episode 3996 (5th April 1996) *Episode 4002 (19th April 1996) *Episode 4033 (1st July 1996) *Episode 4041 (19th July 1996) *Episode 4061 (4th September 1996) *Episode 4071 (27th September 1996) *Episode 4074 (4th October 1996) *Episode 4091 (13th November 1996) *Episode 4103 (6th December 1996) *Episode 4111 (20th December 1996) 1997 (3 episodes) *Episode 4135 (31st January 1997) *Episode 4143 (14th February 1997) *Episode 4157 (10th March 1997) The Brothers McGregor *The Getaway Car (Co-written with John Stevenson) *The Royal Letter ‎ (Co-written with John Stevenson) *Cyril's Marital Status ‎ (Co-written with John Stevenson) *The Vicar Buys a Car ‎ (Co-written with John Stevenson) *The Talent Contest *The Impressive Address ‎(Co-written with John Stevenson) *Fitness Freaks *Criminal Connections *Irate Dinner Tables *Inspector Maggot Pays a Surprise Visit ‎(Co-written with John Stevenson) *Moira *The Inheritance *Politics *Cyril and Sandra *Declan is Very Big *Name the Day? *Mister Cox Defends a Speeding Charge Category:Coronation Street writers Category:The Brothers McGregor writers